


4

by firepixel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, metaphors abt waves n shit, very bad, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepixel/pseuds/firepixel
Summary: 'the first time you meet him is a lot like catching your first glimpse of the sea after a long car trip to the seaside.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> feels Very Incomplete. my apologies. then again life itself is very incomplete and disappointing, usually.

the first time you meet him is a lot like catching your first glimpse of the sea after a long car trip to the seaside.  
his words remind you of waves; regular, no more predictable for it, comforting. inevitable.  
you're drawn to him, 's the point, picking out words like lines to cast, drag in anything he'll give you for the extra smiley you tack onto your greetings. he seems to reel you in more than you do, and you don't mind, because his calm brand of affection feels a lot like water in the dry spell that the fire of the others leaves.  
and just like waves, the push and pull between you is as steady as your heartbeat; he comes to you, and he retreats, the only constant being that you never tried to distance yourself from him.  
you admit you like his cat; a step. the waves lap at your ankles, almost fond. you tell him you admire his business skills, his efficiency, his pursuit of the things he likes despite the obligations that he has. a step, another, another.  
the waves are never cold after you've already submerged yourself. 

 

it never crosses your mind to wonder if you can swim, not until the shore seems like a distant memory, conversations ago with no hourglasses to revisit them.  
he jokes once that you are his moon, and you think it must be daytime.

**Author's Note:**

> cast + spell = lame pun


End file.
